


Teddy

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiously awaiting news from the home front can bring many surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

Silence fell as Colonel Sheppard stepped up onto the table set out in the middle of the cafeteria. He was surrounded by boxes and bags full of mail, and the people in the room were more than anxious to find out what was in store for them.

“When you hear your name you come by and pick up your mail. I’d appreciate it if everyone could make room here so that we don’t have queues holding up the delivery. We know you’re anxious, just don’t spoil it for the rest.” He was handed a list and started calling names, while Lieutenant Cadman and Major Lorne’s team took the packages from the stacks and handed them out to their new owners.

“Patience is a virtue.” Kate shifted her weight to her other foot as she dared to glance sideways for a moment. “Laura said she found mail for you so don’t worry you’ll name will be on the list.” Elizabeth casually leaned against the wall by her side.

“I know.” Kate nodded.

“Did your sister-in-law have her baby yet?” Weir continued as she spotted Teyla coming their way, looking all tired and from the looks of it, soaked to the bone.

“I’m hoping to find out now.” Kate shook her head as she kept her gaze on the Colonel, who had gotten a little further down his list as he called for Dr. Vanessa Conrad. The Australian linguist veered up from where she was sitting in a corner and hurried to the center of the room at light speed.

“Teyla...” Elizabeth ignored the glaring look in the Athosian’s eyes. “How was your trip?” She noticed the lighter and more playful her voice became, the darker the woman’s eyes became. “Spectacular, I take it.” There was a low grumble in reply, causing Elizabeth to giggle. Her giggle turned into full-scale laughter the moment Ronon walked past, grinning ear-to-ear as he showed her their catch. Four big shark-like fishes, something that resembled a deer and two birds which she didn’t need to know how they came to their ending as she recognized at least one of them as being previously owned by Halling on the main land.

“Fishing went well.” Ronon smiled.

“And how exactly did you get all soaked to the bone?” Elizabeth gestured to Teyla’s dripping clothes.

“A difference of opinion with the fish.” Ronon grinned even wider before disappearing through the doorway, leading towards the living quarters.

“He will pay for this. He just wait.” Teyla grumbled.

“Heightmeyer!” Kate pushed herself away from the wall and hurried towards Laura, who was already reaching as far as she could possible go from behind her table to hand her friend a small box and several letters. Kate glanced back at Teyla and Elizabeth, indicating she was going to be on the balcony, where it was less crowded.

“Let’s go and find out what she got.” Elizabeth said as she started moving towards the balcony as well, Teyla trailing after her, finding Kate had settled on the edge where there were barely any people. “So, are you an auntie yet?” Elizabeth glanced down at the unopened box, briefly wondering what could be inside.

Kate opened her first letter and started reading, smiling as she made it to the end, but she didn’t say anything as she opened her second one. Teyla took up the first and glanced at it, catching some things here and there. It was a letter from a friend who was wondering where his college buddy had disappeared off to and if she would be available to catch up on lost time. Teyla tilted her head a little at the familiarity the letter was written with and wondered how close Kate had been to this person.

“I’m an auntie.” Kate said as she grinned, pulling a picture from within the envelope of a newborn baby. “Look!” She held it up to Teyla and Elizabeth. “Her name is Sarah. I’m an aunt.” Her grin widened.

“Congratulations!” Elizabeth smiled as she handed the picture back. “I assume you now want me to sign you up for leave?”

“Only if...” Kate started but Teyla cut her off.

“Yes, of course.” The Athosian shot Kate a stern look she wouldn’t allow for any sort of objecting.

“Noted.” Elizabeth chuckled at the exchange. “So, what’s in the box?”

“I don’t know.” Kate said as she took it from the table, turning it around and even shaking it a little.

“Then open it!”

Kate complied and pried the box open. She frowned confused at the contents of the box. A ragged worn out brown teddy bear appeared as the lid was removed. Everything about it yelled old and tattered, except for its sweater which looked to be brand new, dark blue with a Canadian flag on his tummy and the word Canada written underneath it.

“Oh...”, was all Kate said as she carefully took the teddy bear from the box.

“That’s a real Steiff bear!” Vanessa Conrad tilted her head, as her jaw dropped a little. “You have a real Steiff bear.”

“A what?” Teyla and Elizabeth frowned confused.

“Does he have the button in his ear, cause if he does, he could be real.” Kate pulled the bear out of the linguist’s grasp. “I’m sorry.” Vanessa promptly apologized.

“My grandmother gave it to me when I was little. It used to be hers when she was just a little girl, brought it with her when the family migrated to Canada.”

“It has special value to you.” Teyla curiously looked at the bear in Kate’s hands.

“Yes, it does.” Kate glanced at Vanessa who was still staring at the bear and decided to give the linguist a better look anyway. “Be careful.”

“Oh...” Conrad turned it around and smiled when she found the typical button in the ear from Steiff. “It’s a Steiff.” She exclaimed, confirming her earlier suspicion.

“Any idea who knitted the sweater?”

Kate shrugged but then noticed there was a postcard still hidden in the box. She picked it up and turned it around, a familiar sight greeting her.

“What does it say?” Teyla briefly glanced at Kate.

“ _My dearest Katherine..._ ” Kate rolled her eyes, which Elizabeth mimicked without noticing. “ _We were cleaning up the attic when we bumped into Teddy. Remember Teddy? I thought you might like to have him with you, wherever you are right now, and because I was knitting anyway, I made him a sweater. Your grandmother would probably kill me for ruining her Teddy…_ Yes, she probably would. _But he looked like he could use it. Hope to hear from you soon! Love, me._ ”

“Your mother sounds like a wonderful person.” Teyla smiled. “And so does your grandmother.”

“I wish I could remember my grandmother.” Kate looked up wistfully.

“So, what are you going to do with Teddy?” Elizabeth pointed at the bear still firmly in Vanessa’s hold.

“Keep it close and give it to my future children one day.” Kate smiled.

“Then I suggest you take it back from Vanessa cause I’m thinking she’s not going to let go of it again otherwise.”


End file.
